The field of the invention is pre-conditioned air adapter chutes, used to connect a pre-conditioned air unit on the ground to the aircraft it is servicing.
The type of chute traditionally used in the airline industry is a cone-shaped metal chute with a bar-type clamp and no handles.
The type of chute which is the current state of the art is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,917. That chute is plastic, has a cylindrical top end and a conical bottom end, and has hooks which attach to the aircraft when adjusted by rod and clamp assemblies mounted on the handles.